Not Tonight
by MMcF
Summary: A chance meeting leads to one night together... almost. Unable to forget, will they find one another again? ExB. Rated M for lemons. Extended,  4 Chapter,  One Shot.
1. Chapter 1

Synopsis: A chance meeting leads to one night together... almost. Unable to forget, will they find one another again? ExB. CP. Rated M for lemons.

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N:** This is the first FF I ever really started developing, and because of time constraints it has taken me about a year to complete. (This is why, as I stated in my profile, I won't post a story until it's complete since there is no way I can give timely updates. Plus I have to edit and proof read my shit a million fucking times before I'm satisfied! Ha!)

This story is full of allusions to the original Twilight and has the usual FF cliches. I'm hoping, as I write more, to break away from this type of story and write more original, OOC stories. But remember, this was my first. I was playing it fairly safe.

In any case, this originally began as a quick one-shot. But the ending I had planned for originally just didn't seem to work, and the story kept going. My original goal was 6k words, but I surpassed that two times over!

I've been almost finished with this story for so long now that I am super excited to be finally posting it for you all to read! Please let me know what you think. I love getting reviews!

There will be 4 chapters, all from BPOV.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ONE<strong>

I was so glad to get out of that stuffy room. Stuffy because of the people. The room was actually quite beautiful, like the rest of the Fairmont Olympic. But after yesterday, the Terrace Piano Bar had quickly become my favorite place in the hotel. It really was a great place to unwind, especially with their specialty drinks. And with the required business-casual attire, I was appropriately dressed in my deep blue silk blouse, black pencil skirt, and navy satin pumps.

I made eye contact with the bartender and he came right over. "What can I get for you, Miss?"

"Just a dry soda please, lavender." I would have rather had one of their martinis, but I was only on a break so I settled for one of their specialty sodas. I don't condone drinking on the job even if it is only a boring conference. The bartender set my drink down in front of me with a nod and a smile. "Thank you," I replied.

After I had settled into my seat at the bar, I noticed the music that was filling the room. Beautiful music coming from the grand piano. Which was odd, I thought, as weekday afternoons was not usually when the bar featured live music. I turned to my left to find the source, and I was immediately taken aback by what I saw.

The man playing was so very handsome. His hair was wild... strange, a gorgeous auburn color and kind of all over the place as if he'd been running his hands through it all day. He had a beautiful face. His eyes were closed, but I could see that he had long eye lashes. His skin looked so smooth, except where his 5 o'clock shadow had grown over his strong and masculine jaw. And his lips, parted ever so slightly, they were perfect too; full, but not too much. I didn't see a flaw on the man.

He appeared to be putting so much of himself into this music that I was finding it difficult not to watch. He was playing in a hotel bar, but he made it look so personal, almost intimate. It made me wonder what it would be like to be intimate with him, and then my mind began to wander. I thought about what it would be like to trace kisses along his jaw, how his scruff would feel against my lips... and other parts of my body.

He must have felt the weight of my stare because he opened his eyes and found mine after quickly sweeping the room. I subtly took in a sharp breath. The intensity of his gaze almost knocked me off the bar stool, but I couldn't look away. His eyes were a deep hunter green. I'd never before seen eyes so vivid.

The tune coming from the piano changed, becoming lighter. A slight smile formed on his lips. He looked even more handsome, if that was possible. I ripped my gaze away because I could feel a blush creep to my face and spread through my cheeks. I tried to hide behind my hair, moving all the soft curls to my left shoulder. I grabbed my cold drink, put the straw to my lips, and took a gulp in a vain attempt to cool my face. The last thing I wanted was to make a fool of myself in front of this gorgeous man.

But I couldn't help it. I stole another glance at him. His eyes were closed again, and for some reason I wished I could see his hands. I predicted that they would look sexy as hell playing that piano. His brow slightly furrowed, mouth slightly open... I thought that it almost looked like...

I rolled my eyes at myself, but settled them back on the man at the piano. I knew my imagination was running wild. But even still... He was making that inanimate object sing under his touch. What a lucky piano, I thought. I wondered; what else could he make sing...?

I shook my head and tried to clear my perverse thoughts. I finished off my drink still watching him, and tried to get my hormones in check.

I don't know how long I stared, but as the last note rung through the air he opened his eyes again. They opened to meet mine as if he had never let his eyes drift the entire time they were closed. I felt my heart pick up it's pace as his eyes bored into mine. I couldn't make myself look away, so instead I offered a shy smile. He gave a crooked grin in return and it was sexy as all hell. I instantly felt a dampness between my legs. I couldn't believe the reaction I was having to a stranger... from just a smile! I turned the other way when my cheeks reddened again - giving away everything, I was sure.

The music had stopped so I assumed he had finished for the evening. I forced myself not to look for him. I was sure he had better things to do than spend his break being bothered by an obviously sex-crazed woman. I figured he had probably already left, and I felt pathetic moping over his absence. It _was_beautiful music, regardless. Very relaxing and just what I had needed. And at least I had had some eye candy before having to go back to the conference, albeit briefly.

"Hello."

I was broken out of my reverie by a voice that oozed sex appeal. I had a strong suspicion to whom that voice belonged. I turned, and even though I was expecting it, I was sill stunned. He smiled that crooked smile and I felt dazzled as I got lost in his deep green eyes.

"Hi," I answered somewhat breathlessly, and much to my embarrassment.

"This is going to sound ridiculously trite, but I couldn't help but notice you from across the room." He smiled at his own statement.

I didn't know what to make of what he just said. I thought perhaps he was going to tell me to go take a cold shower and quit staring at him. "You play beautifully," I all but blurted out in response. It was all I could think to say. He probably thought me crazy, but I could at least complement his talent.

"Thanks," he chuckled. It was sexy chuckle. I could only imagine that everything he did was some how sexy. "I'm Edward by the way," he said as he held out his hand to me.

"Bella." I answered giving him my hand. I'm not sure I could say any more than that. I was too shocked that he didn't tell me to go take a hike!

He took my hand, not to give it a normal hand shake, though. He took my hand in introduction, his thumb graze my knuckles and his beautifully long fingers caressed my palm. For a moment I thought he was going to kiss my hand, but he didn't, releasing it instead.

"Bella" he repeated. "Beautiful..." he mused quietly, almost as if to himself. I don't know if he was referring to the meaning of the name Bella, or to me. I was hoping it was the latter. "Can I buy you a drink?" he asked lifting his eyebrows with the rising inflection of his question.

"Sure. But just a soda, thanks," I answered.

He motioned for the bar tender and ordered my drink. I used that moment to give him a good appreciative look-over. He was leaning into the bar on his left elbow, so that he was inclined towards me. He was tall and slender, but still muscular. I could tell even through his fine gray suit. The skinny black tie that adorned his neck only accented the garment and played up his slim frame. He really knew how to wear a suit. It was a clear cut case of a man making the suit.

He ordered a scotch for himself, and had the order charged to his room.

"Are you staying here at the hotel?" He looked to me. I was glad that I'd finished checking him out or he would have been witness to the deepest blush of my life.

"Umm..." I stuttered, "No. No, I'm attending a conference. A, uhm, Seattle publishers conference. Just a two day thing. Thursday and Friday, today. Nothing very exciting I'm afraid." He just smiled at me in answer. I wasn't sure what else to say. I couldn't ask the same question in return. I already knew the answer, of course. His crooked smile seemed to make my thought process slow dramatically. I could barely remember how to have a normal conversation. "Um... I know that you _are _staying at the hotel," referring to his charging the drinks to his room, "So, where are you from?"

The bartender set our drinks down in front of us. "Chicago. I'm here on business. My sister and I own some boutiques in the area." He took a sip of his scotch, his eyes never leaving mine.

I couldn't help the smile that played upon my lips as he revealed this information. "You don't strike me as the boutique type," I stated mater-of-factly before sipping my soda.

"I'm not really," he answered offhandedly. "Alice, my sister, handles the majority of it all. I just take care of the behind the scenes stuff. She's more interested in clothes. I'm more interested in business."

"Well, that's nice," I thought out loud. The only family I really had was my father, and we were close in our own way but not like other families. "What boutique, if you don't mind my asking? Perhaps I'm a customer of yours?" I inquired with what I hoped was a flirtatious smile.

A devilish grin crossed his face and I saw a glint in his eyes. He leaned closer to me and answered in a low voice, "Allie Cat's".

I choked on the sip of soda I was taking, coughing a little. "Oh," I croaked out as I felt a huge blush sweep my entire face thinking about the undergarments I put on that morning which I had purchased just weeks earlier from Allie Cat's, Seattle's premier lingerie boutique. He looked at me with concern but I waved my hand, trying to convey to him that I was fine, as if I choked on drinks all the time and this was nothing new. Not so far fetched really_._

After I regained control of my breathing, he surprised me further by asking, "So, _are _you a customer?" He took another sip of his scotch, looking away in indifference. I was grateful that I hadn't decided to take another drink or I was certain I would have been sputtering again.

"Uh, I... Uhm..." I faltered trying to think how I should answer that question. "I've been to the store a time or two." I decided to answer with ambiguous honesty. I told myself that he probably just wanted to get a feel for his clientele base. I certainly wouldn't have minded getting a feel of him.

He once again had to break me from my untoward thoughts. "So what are your plans for the rest of the evening?"

"Well... Actually I have to get back to the conference." I checked my watch."We've just been on a break," I said somewhat absentmindedly.

"Oh. Well. I should let you go then," he said rather flatly, straightening his posture from the relaxed one he had been wearing throughout our conversation. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Bella," he said sounding somewhat disappointed.

"Likewise, Edward." I offered a polite nod.

"Maybe I'll see you before you leave?" He flashed that smile.

I tried not to get my hopes up. I figured he was just being nice. It wasn't really his fault that he was so charming. Maybe he couldn't have helped it."Perhaps." I smiled back. If he really did want to see me, I certainly didn't want to change his mind by seeming overly eager. That would surely have only scared him off. "Thank you again for the drink," I said.

"Thank you for the company," he replied.

We entered into another staring match. But it wasn't competitive, at least on my end. I didn't want either one of us to win because that would have brought it to an I had to go. I broke eye contact taking another quick glance at my watch.

The doors to the conference room would be closing soon, and I didn't want to have to walk in late and have everyone stare at me. I probably would have tripped and ended up on my knees. And that was not the way I wanted to "sell myself" to the big bosses of publishing.

"Well. Good evening then," he said in a low and seductive voice as he leaned toward me.

He took my hand again, the same way as before. Only this time he did place a chaste kiss on my knuckles.

"I ... uhm," I cleared my throat hoping it would also clear the lusty fog clouding my brain. "Good evening."

I moved to stand from the bar stool. He was still holding my hand, but now in assistance - for which I was thankful because I was sure I would have toppled and fallen right on my ass. I wondered, if he could make my knees weak from just a peck on the hand, what else could he be capable of?

He let me go and I made my way out of the bar and to the hallway that lead to the conference room. I resisted the urge to look back. I would have been disappointed if he wasn't watching, but nervous if he had been. A lose-lose situation for me. Damn conference.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I hope you've found the beginning of this story interesting enough to continue! I am on FF to improve my skills, so if you have constructive criticisms, please share. If you've found any small grammatical errors that I've missed, I ask that you message me instead of using the review area should other readers turn to the reviews for, well, reviews. Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

****Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.****

A/N: A day early because I know that I'm going to be super busy tomorrow. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Once I had rounded the corner to the hallway, I picked up the pace. "Hold the door, Mike!" I called out as I nearly stumbled thanks to my attempt to do the 'tiny-step high-heel jog'.<p>

"I've got your back, Bella. Don't worry!" Mike said with a grin and a wink.

I cringed inwardly. I hated to give him any indication that his advances were received warmly. I tried to be polite and tactful with my rebuttals, but I was afraid that at some point I would have to be much more direct with him. He didn't really understand subtle.

Peter Whitlock was headlining the conference that day with his seminar. The topic was less than stimulating: Digital Publishing. Personally I preferred good old fashion books to the new tablet readers, but I had to be knowledgeable in all fields.

I tried to focus on what Peter was saying, truly I did. But I couldn't stop thinking about those eyes. Eventually, I was able to pull myself together and get my head back in the game. I was supposed to be delivering the information and my notes from the conference back to my office in Seattle.

It actually was a little interesting, and Peter had made some excellent points about self-publishing. I supposed that the conference wasn't really a waste of time. And I knew to be grateful that my office had selected me to be the representative of our firm, Crowley Publishing.

We finished later than I had anticipated due to an over eager brown-noser named Jessica Something-Or-Other from Cope & Clapp. This woman insisted on interjecting her views on digital publishing throughout Peter's seminar. According to her, Peter had it all wrong. And because of her, I was running late for my date with my best friend Angela.

She had called me earlier that week and was adamant that we meet Friday, so I knew that it was something important. She had sounded excited so I wasn't worried that it was bad news. We decided to meet at our favorite Seattle bar, Pike Pub & Brewery. I knew that after Angela spilled her news I was definitely going to tell her all about Edward. I wondered if I'd be able to adequately express how... intense our brief exchange was. Well, it was intense for me anyway. I doubted he could have viewed it that way. He was so... confident.

The pub was actually quite close to the hotel and I didn't really want to drive out to my office, all the way up to East Pike, just to drive back down again. So I decided to fax over my information instead, using the business center provided by the hotel. The room was just as plush as the conference room that the seminars were held in, if not more so, and located on the 12th floor. So, I got to see a little bit more of the beautiful hotel.

With nothing to concentrate my thoughts on, they were consumed by the enigmatic, piano playing, lingerie shop owning, sexy as all hell Edward that I had met at the bar only a few hours ago. My mind was wandering but somehow I reached the elevator and pressed the call button to take the elevator down.

I wondered if he was still at the bar playing. I thought I might sneak a glance and a listen on my way out.

The elevator doors opened and I stepped inside, letting my internal ramblings take over.

He did say something about seeing me before I leave, so it wouldn't be so weird, right? It's not like I'm stalking him or anything. I could just unwind a little with a pre-drink. One drink before meeting up with Angela couldn't hurt. And I could always take a cab home or crash at Angela's, so...

The elevator stopped at the very next floor to let on more riders. I was shuffling to my left to make space when I looked up to see that he was standing in front of me just outside the elevator doors with a bemused expression on his face. We both just stood there for a moment until the doors began to close. He stuck his arm out catching the elevator door with his left hand. But he didn't say anything and he didn't move. He just kept staring with those intense green eyes.

I was beginning to feel self-conscious under his stare. "Going down?" I asked shyly.

"No. But I could be, if you'd like," he said in a seductively teasing manner.

I couldn't help the forceful blush that ascended my face at his double entendre. At least I hoped he had meant it that way, but not for the obvious reason. But because if he didn't mean it that way, he must know exactly what I was thinking he meant by the color of my cheeks.

I threw caution to the wind, however, and raised his call. "I think I might," I responded trying to be seductive right back. I regretted my bravery, but it was too late and I couldn't take the words back.

He stepped onto the elevator. He stood next to me and smirked. I smiled back. And we just stared at each other until the doors closed. He was still wearing his suit except now the tie was undone, and the first couple of buttons on his shirt were open. His hair looked even more disheveled, if possible, and in turn even sexier.

"How was your conference?" He seemed genuinely interested, but there was an undercurrent of some other emotion in his voice that I couldn't place.

"Long." I sighed. "I was just at the business center faxing the information back to my office."

He didn't say anything else after that, but we still held eye contact. I assumed he was, again, just being polite. I broke our staring match again. But I couldn't help myself. I looked back up at him. He was still staring at me intently. And that's when I noticed the atmosphere in the elevator had begun to change. A current was building. It was as if there were a hum of electricity in the air.

"Bella..." He said my name almost in a whisper, and took my hand. I gasped and jumped at the shock of his touch, effectively removing my hand from his. A current had passed between us and I could feel the heat of it travel from my hand up my arm. And at almost the same time, the elevator stopped with an abrupt jolt and the lights went out.

"What the hell was that?" I blurted out unthinkingly. I was talking about the electricity that passed from his hand to mine, but hopefully he thought that I meant the power outage. I honestly wondered for a moment if we had caused the elevator to short circuit.

"I don't know" he answered. Thankfully he did think I was talking about the elevator. After a few more seconds the emergency lights flickered on, but they were dim in comparison. "Are you alright?"

"Yes. I'm fine, but what happened?" This time I was talking about the elevator.

"I'm not sure. But it appears as though the elevator has lost power." He tried pressing the buttons for other floors, but the elevator didn't move. He tried the button to open the doors, but they remained closed.

I'd begun to feel a bit anxious. I was trapped in an elevator with a sinfully good looking man. I noticed for the first time in the close proximity how good he smelled. It was somewhat woodsy with a note of spice. I didn't know what cologne it was - or maybe it was just him - but it was very alluring. I felt a familiar pull in the pit of my stomach. I wanted to be closer to him.

He tried the red emergency phone while my mind began playing out certain x-rated scenarios. He had been talking with someone on the other end of the line, but of it I heard none. After he had finished, he hung up the phone and turned back to me.

"Well it looks like the elevator has broken. They are sending for a mechanic to come look at it, but it could take up to two hours." He gave me the news with an apologetic look on his face.

"Geeze." I tried my best to hide the sarcasm in my voice. But what I was really thinking was, "Darn. I'll have to spend two hours trapped in the small confines of this elevator with the most gorgeous man I've ever seen. Darn it all to heck!"

"Did you have somewhere very important to be?" he asked me with some concern in his voice.

"Just drinks with a friend." I didn't want him to think that I could be referring to a date with another man so I hastily added, "A girlfriend of mine." I tried not to stare at him too much as I spoke.

He nodded. "Do you live in Seattle?" The earnest way in which he asked caught me a little off guard.

"Yes. I do. Just across downtown." Did he really want to know, or was he just being polite again, I wondered.

"Hmm," was the only answer he gave me, and I was left wondering what he could possibly be contemplating.

I couldn't take the silence anymore after a few minutes and ventured another question to keep the conversation going. "How, um... How long are you in town for?"

He looked away from me at the closed elevator doors. "We're leaving tomorrow."

"Oh. We meaning... you and your sister?" I hoped he meant his sister. Although I'm not sure why it mattered to me if he was single or not. He was way out of my league, but more importantly he was leaving. Tomorrow. And I don't make it a habit to have one night stands.

"Yes. We were here to meet with our lawyer. I was just leaving his room to go back up to my own." He still kept his eyes trained on the doors, as if he was trying to will them open with his mind or something. I figured that he must have been getting uncomfortable stuck in here with me.

I afforded him as much space as I could in the little box. I stepped back and leaned against the back wall of the elevator in a vain attempt to get comfortable. I would have preferred to sit, but I wasn't about to attempt it in the tight skirt I was wearing.

"You know, I'm glad I ran into you. I was hoping to see you again before you left." He turned to face me. "And if I'm being perfectly honest, I couldn't stop thinking about you after you left the bar."

I didn't know what to think of his confession. I thought about telling him that I couldn't even focus on the conference because of him. I found enough courage to tell him the basic truth. "I was thinking about you too."

He moved to stand directly in front of me. His feet on either side of mine. This move basically nested me in between his legs since I was leaning against the wall. This most definitely did not go unnoticed by me. The wetness between my legs was evidence of that.

His eyes locked with mine. He placed his hands against the wall on either side of my head and leaned forward into me ever so slightly, essentially trapping me. I had no intention of trying to escape. God, I wanted this man. It was so carnal and so intense. I had never before wanted anyone so much. It was more than just want. It was need. I needed him in this moment like I needed air. I gripped the railing to keep myself from jumping him right then and there, and having my dirty way with him.

"Bella..." The breathless way in which he said my name made my heart skip a beat before picking up it's pace double time. I could feel the heat from his body rolling off of him in waves. His breath caressing my face still smelled faintly of scotch. I willed my eyes not to close. But the way he was looking at me, with lust and desire, made my insides flip and pool into my Allie Cat's. His left hand gently brushed my cheek from my temple to my chin. I leaned into his touch, finally surrendering and closing my eyes.

I felt him lean towards me closer still, his lips barely touching mine. My eyes were still closed and my lips parted on their own accord. I breathed him in, and his scent drove me nearly insane with yearning. I needed to have him closer.

"Bella." He whispered again into my mouth, as if asking for permission.

And I gave it to him. Our lips crashed together desperately. My hands found purchase around his neck, but didn't linger long. I ran my fingers through his gorgeously tousled hair. I gently pulled at the roots while I pushed him closer to me. I wanted to feel his body all around mine. His tongue gently licked my bottom lip. I opened my mouth to him, and let his tongue explore the rest of my mouth before he offered his mouth to me.

It was a glorious exchange. Neither one fighting for dominance. Just melding together perfectly. I wondered what other pleasures his mouth could give me.

He intertwined his long fingers into my hair. His right hand moved to my hip gripping me strongly once before wrapping around to the left side of my waist pulling my closer to him. I could feel his arousal pressed into my stomach and I gave an appreciative moan which he reciprocated in kind.

He pulled away from our kiss, but only just. He leaned his forehead to mine. "God, I want you. I wanted you the moment I saw you."

My eyes fluttered open to meet his. "I need you Edward," I panted. It was my only answer.

He kissed me again. Kissed my bottom lip, sucking and nibbling. Kissed the corner of my mouth. And trailed wet kisses down to my collar bone. I lifted my chin to allow him more access and closed my eyes in sweet surrender to him. His hand traced down my spine. It felt like he touched each vertebrae, taking time in his exploration. My hands gripped his strong shoulders for support. Never had a man made my knees so weak. I felt his hot breath at my ear. We were both panting with desire.

"Bella. The way you smell is intoxicating. I thought I had imagined it before, but now that I'm right here..." He moaned into my neck "I won't be able to get enough." He sucked and nibble at my earlobe and my neck just below.

"Oh God, Edward. You don't know what you're doing to me."

"Tell me. Tell me what I'm doing to you, Bella. Say it." He all but growled the words.

"You're driving me crazy. I... I want to feel you, all of you. On me... in me. I need you, Edward. I need you right now. Please."

He put his weight against me leaning in to kiss me earnestly and effectively pinning me against the wall. I wasn't complaining, but I wanted to feel more of his skin. I moved to push his jacket over his shoulders. He let it fall to the floor. His arms, now free of his suit jacket, encircled me, one around my waist, and the other around my shoulders. I wanted to melt into him, he felt so damn good. His hands dropped to my waist again. His left trailing further down to cup my ass. Every touch from him was sensual. I moaned into his mouth and pressed against him further. Letting him know with my body just how much I wanted him.

He released my lips and began kissing around my collar bone, nibbling as he made his way from left to right. As he did this he brought his hands down my thighs. He grabbed my skirt and inched it higher so that the hem was within his reach. He then proceeded to hook his thumbs under the bottom and bring my skirt up even farther. But stopped short when his fingers cupped my ass again. With that he lifted me and balanced me on the small railing while my legs wrapped around his muscular thighs.

We both groaned at the new level of contact. And even though I had enough room to get him in between my legs, it still wasn't enough to have his body as close to my center as I wanted. He pushed my skirt up further, my Allie Cat's now exposed to him. He looked down briefly while his thumbs grazed the sheer lace wrapping around my hips and smirked.

"Nice," he commented. He obviously knew his business' merchandise well. I merely shrugged in response giving him a smirk of my own. I didn't want to waste any more time on words. I was too eager for him.

He understood my silence and moved closer still, pressing his erection against my core - consequently setting all my nerves afire. He began grinding against me, and I moaned his name before my mind even had a chance to process what was happening. I feared that I wouldn't be able to hold out much longer.

Our kissing became frenzied as we began to explore one another with our hands. Our bodies together were generating so much heat even with the obstruction of our clothing. I wanted to feel his bare skin against mine. I wanted to know how much hotter we could get together.

I reached up to slide his tie down from around his neck. I begrudgingly took my lips away from his, but only so that I could speak. "Edward," I could barely control my breathing. I could only manage shallow, quick breaths. Before I could say anything more he brought my mouth back to his. I gave in to his kiss, but kept on my mission to remove his clothing.

With his tie now on the floor with his jacket, I began to unbutton his shirt and made a second attempt to speak. "Edward... I need to feel you. I need to know how you feel with me."

"Christ, Bella," was his only answer.

He pulled my blouse free from my skirt, and slid his nimble hands underneath, his thumbs grazing my nipples covered only by the thin silk of my bra. He began to unbutton my blouse as I slid his shirt off his shoulders. His arms were muscular, strong. I couldn't help myself and dug my nails into the flesh of his upper arms as his mouth assaulted my chest. He gave a low growl that made my toes curl.

We quickly finished disposing of our shirts, but he took his time removing my bra. He slid one shoulder strap down at a time tracing the line with hot open-mouthed kisses. It was a sweet torture that had me throwing my head back, gripping the railing, and panting. He brought his mouth back to my exposed neck, kissing and nipping as his hands, gliding slowly over my flesh, made their way to my back where he deftly unclasped my bra.

I couldn't understand how every movement the man made just oozed sex. I also couldn't understand how completely comfortable I was with him. I met him only a few hour ago, and yet here we were, getting freaky in the elevator. It was not like me, but I'd never met a man like Edward before. Of that I was sure even after our brief introduction in the bar.

My mind was spinning so hard that I heard a ringing. Actually, it was a very annoying ringing. I didn't realize I wasn't the only one hearing the noise until Edward pulled away from me. We stared at each other, confusion obvious on both of our faces. And then it rang again.

It was the elevator's emergency phone.

Edward turned to look at the phone and then back to me. I had nothing. I just shrugged at him. He set me down and released me after a brief pause to answer the phone. And I was suddenly aware that I was standing in motionless elevator with a stranger with my bra hanging from my arms at the elbows. I quickly put my bra back on and reached for my blouse while listening to Edward's one sided conversation.

"Hello? ... Uh, yes. Yes, the elevator is stuck. ... Oh. Okay. Sounds great. Great. ... Um, no. Nope, everything is fine. We're fine. ... Sure. Thanks a lot."

I finished dressing and stood awkwardly watching as he finished talking to whomever it was on the other end. He took a moment before turning around to face me. I wondered if he felt as embarrassed as I did. When he finally turned around he opened his mouth to speak, but his words fell short when he saw that I'd gotten dressed.

"Oh... Um..." He stammered, and then reached for his own shirt. "Look, Bella... I'm sorry. I don't normally behave this way. I'm really sorry. I just..." he spoke as he re-buttoned his shirt.

Seeing him flustered was strange, even in this situation. I felt compelled to save him from his embarrassment. "It's okay. I mean, I don't usually do this kind of thing either. But hey, it takes two ya know?" He just kind of nodded at me. My words were meant to make the situation less awkward, but they didn't help. The situation was exactly that.

He collected the rest of his clothing from the floor, hanging his tie around his neck and folding his jacket over his arm. "Look, maybe we can start over. Do this proper? Have a dinner with me." He was looking at me with such sincerity that I almost said yes automatically.

But then I remembered that I had other plans tonight. "I, um... I can't. I'm meeting a friend of mine. It's kind of important. I'd say yes, but I'd really hate to cancel on her. She was very adamant about meeting with me." I explained. "I'm sorry." And I was. I tried to push away the feeling that I might be passing up a once in a lifetime opportunity to get to know this man.

Just then there was a knock at the elevator doors and a gruff voice could be heard on the other side. "You folks okay in there?"

"Yes". We both answered in unison even though we were still only looking at each other.

"Right. Okay then. We'll have these doors open in a jiffy," the repairman answered.

"So, what's next?" Edward looked to me, concern etching his beautiful face.

We spoke quietly now, aware that we were no longer alone. "What do you mean?" I didn't think there was anything left. It seemed to me like we were out of options.

He took my hands in his. "I'm leaving tomorrow, Bella, and I want to see you again."

All I could do was stare back at him with a blank look on my face. I didn't know what he wanted me to say.

"So, what do we do with our situation?" he asked me again.

I had absolutely no idea what to do. I had no answer for the gorgeous man before me. I couldn't just forget about what almost happened there, but I didn't think I could just throw caution to the wind and pick up where we had left off. I really was not that type of person. Not with my brain functioning properly again.

But he just stared at me waiting for my answer. "Bella?"

"I don't know." I looked around the elevator as if the walls would have the answer written on them somewhere. "Umm... When do you leave tomorrow? Is it very early?"

"I'll be leaving the hotel at 5am."

"Oh." I began waring with myself. I wanted to see him again too, but I couldn't just spend the night with a man that I had only known for an hour or two. I wasn't a prude, obviously, but this would have been really close to a line I had never envisioned myself crossing.

We were interrupted once again by the repair man, only this time instead of yelling through the door, he had it opened. "Hey y'all. Sorry 'bout th'wait in there. Hope y'all aren't claustrophobic?" he asked with a chuckle scratching the back of his neck. I was sure he was hoping that we in fact weren't and wouldn't be filing a complaint about the wait. The wait which seemed entirely too short.

Edward looked at the repairman. "No. We're fine. Thanks again for the help. It wasn't that bad, really, as far as being stuck in an elevator goes." He looked to me and gave me a knowing smile.

"Alrighty then. You folks enjoy your evenin'. These other el'vators are working fine, but if ya'll feel like takin' the stairs - and I don't blame ya if ya do - they're jus' 'round that corner there," he explained as he pointed the way to the stairs.

"Thank you," Edward said. He gestured for me to vacate the elevator first.

We had only made it down to the 8th floor in the elevator. I wasn't looking forward to walking down the remaining seven flights of stairs in these heels, but I considered taking my chances lest Edward and I have another elevator romp. I wouldn't have minded so much, really. But I knew that it would only end with heartache. I wasn't one for instant gratification when the consequences were too high.

As if I he were weighing in on my internal debate he offered his company. "Would you like me to ride down with you? I don't imagine you want to take the stairs in those shoes. I know very well from my sister how uncomfortable heels can be."

The way he spoke to me was so natural, as if we spoke to one another every day. It just all felt so right. But I couldn't help but feel that it was hopeless, whatever it was that was going on with him and me. We had only just met, and we lived on separate sides of the continental US. I knew that I had to make some kind of a clean break from him, before it was too late. Because I knew any kind of relationship with him would never work.

I mustered up all the strength I could in that moment to answer him. "That's alright Edward. I think I can manage..." without you.

"Oh. Okay then." He looked a bit flustered, rubbing the back of neck and rocking on his heels. "Bella, I am sorry about earlier. I hope I didn't frighten you. Really, I know you deserve more respect than to be pawed at in an elevator..."

I had to cut him off right there because I wasn't sorry, not at all, and I had to tell him so. "Edward. I'm not sorry for what happened. It was overwhelming and wonderful, but it's too much too soon for me."

"I understand. But if you do want to see me again, Bella, here's my number." He handed me his business card. "Anytime. If you want to see me again at any time. A month or a year from now. I don't care."

I didn't believe he would actually want me to call him up a year from now. "Edward... You don't even know me."

"But I want to know you, Bella." He held my stare as if he was trying to convince me of something.

"Well... If I'm ever in Chicago..." I smiled at him weakly because I didn't know what else to say.

He leaned in to kiss me. He kissed me good and hard. Both of us knowing it would most likely be the last shared between us. "Goodbye, Bella."

"Edward." It came out in a whisper. I didn't say goodbye because his kiss had completely ruined me. I didn't know how to say goodbye to him. Instead I remained close to him and inhaled his heady scent. "What is this Edward?" I didn't mean to speak those words allowed, but they slipped out as my brain tried to clear the desire that practically consumed me.

"I don't know. But I don't think I could stay away from you, Bella, even if I tried." He wrapped his arms around me and I shamelessly clung to him.

"Then don't." I knew it was a cruel thing for me to say. I was denying him but at the same time telling him to be with me. But it was how I honestly felt in that moment. He was wearing down my resolve.

He pulled back to look into my eyes again. He didn't have to say it. His eyes said it all. "Stay with me tonight?"

I looked away, breaking that intimate bond. "Edward." I couldn't look at him or I would have said yes.

"Nothing has to happen. I'll sleep on the love seat in the sitting area. I'll hang up a bed sheet to separate us. Whatever you want, I'll do it. Just... stay with me." He bent lower, eye-level, and captured me again.

It had sounded so wonderfully romantic, like a dream. But I knew what would have happened in the morning. I had to deny myself that night so that I could spare my heart the next day. "And what about tomorrow? When you have to leave?"

"I'll probably beg you to come with me," he answered tucking a stray hair behind my ear. "You can be my carry-on."

I couldn't help but laugh at that visual. "I don't think I would fit in the overhead compartment, Edward." He smiled back at me, but it wasn't enough for me to forget the reality of the situation. "I can't go with you to Chicago... And I can't stay with you tonight."

"I know." He sighed, defeat in his voice. "Call me sometime?" he asked as he let go of me.

"Sure." As I said it I knew that it was a lie. I wouldn't call him because I couldn't. I couldn't do that to myself or to him. It wouldn't be fair.

He nodded back at me. "Right." It was obvious that he knew I was lying too.

I stepped into the waiting elevator. "Goodnight, Edward." I still couldn't utter the words goodbye to him. I felt like I was loosing something special.

"Be safe," was all he said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Please let me know that you think. I forgot to post these last time, but there are now links for the story in my profile, if you'd like to check them out. I do enjoy using actual places to help make the story feel more real.


	3. Chapter 3

******Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.******

******A/N:****** A day early again because I'm going to be offline for most of the day tomorrow. This chapter isn't as... exciting... as the last, but hopefully you still find it enjoyable! A little short, but necessary. Thanks for reading!

* * *

><p>I smiled at him as the elevator doors closed. When I could no longer see him my smile dropped and I blew out a breath that I didn't know I had been holding. I felt empty immediately. I tried to tell my self that the reaction was absurd given that I didn't even know the man. And yet... There had been something between us. I knew that Angela would help me sort it all out.<p>

"Oh, shit! Angela!" I said out loud to the empty elevator. "God, I'm such a bad friend."

I was now terribly late for our date. I grabbed my cell and punched in her number as fast as I could. I explained to her that the conference ran a little long and about how I got stuck in the hotel elevator. I didn't give her all the details. Those would have to wait until I could speak with her in person. She didn't seem too upset, for which I was grateful. She actually seemed too excited by whatever news she has to tell me.

The Pike Pub and Brewery was only a couple of blocks from the hotel. I decided to walk to give myself the chance to clear my head. I knew that Angela had something important to tell me, and I wanted to give her my undivided attention.

I walked into the pub about ten minutes later. It was packed, even for a Friday night, and it took me a few minutes and a couple of texts to find Angela.

"What's up, girl! Sounds like it was some kind of night for you!" she said as she greeted me with a hug.

"You have no idea! But we'll get to that later. What's going on with you? On the phone it seemed like you were about to burst."

Before we could get any farther into the conversation a server came to take our order. We decided to split a plate of their nachos and order a couple of glasses of their home brew.

After the waitress left, I got back down to business with Angela. "So... What's the scoop?"

"Ben asked me to marry him!" Angela all but squealed.

"Oh my God. Angela? That's so awesome!" I stood out of my seat to give her a hug. "Congratulations! Was it a surprise? How'd he do it? Where's the ring?"

She was absolutely glowing as she laughed at my rapid fire questions. Ben and Angela were the epitome of high school sweethearts. You just knew that they'd grow up together, get married, buy a house with a white picket fence, have 2.5 kids and a dog. They were perfect together.

"Simmer down, Swan," she answered practically pushing me down to my seat. "It was a complete surprise! We were actually stuck in traffic. He had made us reservations at Canlis, but there was an overturned truck on the freeway. All lanes were closed and we were completely stuck. We missed our reservations and poor Ben was getting so angry. I guess he had been planning this for a while, and it completely backfired."

"Oh no. Poor Ben!" Ben was nothing if not fastidious. Even I knew that something like this would be really upsetting to him.

"I know, right? So, he's finally fed up. He just, like, snaps! Out of no where he says, 'Fuck it' and gets out of the car. He climbs up on the roof of the car..."

"Oh my God! Are you serious?"

"Completely. I'm thinking he's lost it and is going to go all Falling Down on everybody. So I get out of the car and ask him what the hell he thinks he's doing. You know? Well then he says some stuff about the night being ruined but he doesn't care, he can't wait any longer. I have absolutely no idea what's going on still. Then, on the roof of the car, in front of everyone who is stuck in this traffic jam with us, he gets down on one knee pulling the ring out of his pocket and asks me to be his wife - 'because he wouldn't want to be stuck on a highway with anyone else.'"

"Oh, Angie! That is so romantic," I gushed.

"God, I know. I was bawling at this point. I was stunned. And it wasn't until other motorist started honking that I accepted. I screamed it actually because the honking was so damn loud. And then I climbed on top of the car with him!"

"Oh my god. That sounds just like a movie. You are so lucky! Both of you!" I stand to give her another hug. "Congratulations, Angie!"

"Thanks!" She said as I took my seat again. "I still can't believe it! Oh, and the ring is at the jewelers being sized. We never went ring shopping or anything together before, so he wasn't sure what size I wear."

"That's so wonderful." I was truly happy for my friend. Angela deserved to find happiness after everything she went through as a child. "Well, I can't wait to see it when you pick it up. And if you need help with planning or anything, you know I'll be there for you!"

"Well, there is one thing..." She looked up at me, grinning like a loon - a beautiful and happy loon. "Will you be my Maid of Honour?"

"Of course! You know I will. Proudly!" I can't say I was surprised. Angela and I had been best friends in high school. She even lived with me for a few months.

We talked a bit more about wedding details over our nachos and beer until Angela asked me about what had happened at the conference. I told her everything about Edward, including all the sordid details of our elevator tryst.

After I was finished, she smacked my arm and said, "Bella! That is so not like you! He must be one hell of a piece of man to make you act that way!"

"You have no idea." I couldn't deny it. There was something about that guy that made me do stupid things.

Angela was practically bouncing in her seat rubbing her hands together. "So when are you going to call him."

"I'm not," I answered her as I shook my head.

"What do you mean?" she questioned. "It sounds like you two really hit it off. And regardless of what transpired, it sounds like he wants more than just sex with you."

"It would never work Angela. He lives in Chicago! How would we even date? Maybe if we already knew each other. But long distance relationships are difficult enough as it is for couples who've been together for a while. I've only known him for a few hours. And even then, we weren't exactly sharing out life stories." I explained my reasons to her because I knew she would understand.

She put her hand over mine."Well, I trust you to make the decision that's best for you, Bella. But hey, at least you got a bit of fun out of it!"

I smiled and rolled my eyes at her. "I don't know about that. I mean, it was fun, but I'm feeling a tad frustrated now."

"You could always take him up on his offer to spend the night with him. I'm sure he wouldn't mind," she said waggling her eyebrows.

"I honestly considered it Ange," I said shaking my head to myself, letting out a sigh. "But I'm strangely drawn to this guy and I know that it would just be that much harder to leave in the morning, to actually have to say goodbye to him. I just need a clean break now before I'm too involved."

She nodded her head. "I totally understand, Bells. And it won't do any good to dwell on it. The decision is made."

"Exactly! You're such a good friend. You always know what to say. But hey, it's getting late and I should head home." We stood, put on our coats and collected our phones and purses, and walked to the front of the restaurant. Once we were outside, I turned to hug her again. "Congrats again and tell Ben that I say hello."

"Will do. Call me this weekend if you need to talk, okay?" She pulled back and looked at me squarely in the eye. So much between us didn't need to be said. We just understood each other.

"You bet!" I answered her.

I waved to her as she pulled out of the parking lot.

I had called for a cab and was heading home within ten minutes. When I reached into my coat pocket for the cash to pay the cabbie, I felt Edward's business card there. I entertained the idea of asking the cabbie to turn around and drive me to the Fairmont, but before I could get the words out he barked at me.

"We're here lady. $5.45."

I pulled the money out of my pocket, leaving the business card, and handed him seven dollars as I exited the cab. I headed into my apartment feeling lonely. It was dark and cold and didn't have the comfortable warmth of the hotel. But it was exactly how it should have been. Running to Edward would have proven to be nothing but heartache in the long run. I was never one to give in to instant gratification, ignoring the consequences, and I wasn't about to start.

I pushed all thoughts of Edward aside and went back to my predictable life. It went on like that for months. It was what I wanted. It was fine. It was normal. It was... boring. I tried not to think about that night, the intensity in his eyes, and most of the time I succeeded. I only allowed myself to drift back when I felt the need for a certain release.

It wasn't until one particular staff meeting three month after that fateful evening that I again let myself consider contacting Edward.

"We've got great news to share," Tyler, the owner of the firm began. "Our second location that we opened in San Francisco last year has been a complete success. So with those numbers, we've been granted a loan that will enable us to open 3 other locations. Crowley Publishing is going to be nation wide." There was a light applause from the employees. "Now, what we need is three Team Leaders to head these new offices. The three locations will be Phoenix, New York, and Chicago."

Before I even had time to process what I was doing, I announced that I'd like to head one of the new offices. A few others followed suite.

"That's fantastic that you are all interested, but we've already selected the employees we feel would be best suited for these positions. Those three are Leah, Sam, and Isabella." I felt a rush of excitement surge though me because I was hand picked by Tyler and the other higher-ups. This meant that all of my hard work was paying off. I gave myself a mental high five and pat on the back while Tyler continued, "If any of you are not interested please let me know now. But just so you are aware, you will receive a bonus for assuming the Team Leader role."

"Would this be indefinite?" Sam asked. "Could we come back to Seattle say after a year, or sooner, if the office is successful?"

"Absolutely." Tyler explained further, "We don't want to force you out of Seattle, but there would be a temporary move involved." He looked to Leah and I. "So if you three don't have any issues...?" The three of us each nodded. "Great! The rest of you are dismissed."

Tyler waited until the rest of the staff had left the conference room and had gone back to work before giving us more details on the new positions. "Leah we were thinking you for New York since you have family there. Isabella in Phoenix. You're originally from Arizona. And Sam in Chicago because you were there for college." He looked up from his paper. "Any thoughts?"

Leah and Sam seemed fine with the arrangement. What could I have said? Hey Sam you wanna trade with me because I know this guy in Chicago. Well I don't really know him, but we almost had a one night stand and I'd really, really like to see him again because I just can't get his bump'n'grind out of my head? Yeah I don't think so.

I wanted to say something, but I couldn't find a logical reason to request Chicago. The pairings that Tyler suggested had made perfect sense.

"Okay then. I'm glad that you three are on board. We are hoping to have these offices up and running within the next couple of months. We have two of the locations already secured, New York and Chicago. So, Isabella, you might be sticking around a little longer than Leah and Sam."

The four of us were in that conference room for another hour discussing all the plans and how-to's for starting a new office. We were all going to have to attend training meetings until our offices opened in the coming months. Even though I was disappointed I wasn't heading to Chicago, I was really excited for the promotion.

But the thought seemed to create a resurgence of the feelings that I had experienced after I first met Edward. And it was harder this time to push the possibilities out of my mind. I had tried to throw that business card away but just couldn't bring myself to do it. But I still didn't want to be tempted, so I had thrown it into my 'to shred' pile of documents. I could tell myself that I was going to get rid of the card. But it always stayed at the bottom of the bin.

By the time my work day had ended that day, I was so frustrated with all the thoughts that I could not get out of my head. As soon as I got home that evening, I went to the bin and turned it upside down, spilling the contents all over the floor. I dug around for a minute, grabbed his card and stuck it to my fridge with the little bass fish magnet Charlie had given me when I first moved into the apartment.

I picked up the phone and dialed the numbers I knew by heart.

I held my breath until I heard the voice I knew could calm me down. "Hello?"

"Are you busy?" I asked.

"For you? Never too busy." I smiled at the reply. "What do you need?"

"I need help, Angela!" I answered with a sigh as I poured myself a glass of wine. "I thought I was in control. I thought that I had moved on, but now it feels as fresh as that night."

"What happened?" I could tell she was genuinely concerned. The only other time I called her like this was after I knew that Edward's flight had left. I was worried that I had made the wrong choice.

I explained to her about how Crowley Publishing was opening new offices. "There was an opportunity to move to Chicago. But they are putting me in Phoenix instead. I should have said something. I should have requested Chicago, but I didn't and now it's too late."

"Bella, just talk to Tyler. Say you have an old friend there that you'd like to visit." She always made it seem so simple.

"You know how bad of a liar I am Angela." But I knew it was more than that. "It wouldn't be right anyway. I'd be doing it for selfish reasons, and not for the company. The pairings Tyler suggested make the most sense."

"Bella, you're over thinking this. Just let what happens happen. Unless," she offered another alternative, "you want to call him?"

"No. No." I shook my head even thought I knew she couldn't see me. "I can't. I mean, that would be weird, right? Hey remember me? Yeah, I'm the floozy from Seattle that you got freaky with in the stuck elevator. Yeah, well, I'm practically obsessed with you. Wanna go out for a drink?"

I could practically hear her rolling her eyes. "You're exaggerating."

"I know, but still." I knew that I was being a little ridiculous, but I couldn't help it. I didn't want him to think of me that way. "Do you know how that would make me look?"

"Then you have to let it be," she said.

"I know." She was right. "You're right. Thanks, Ange."

We talked about her wedding plans for another half hour before she had to get off the line. I walked to the window with my second glass of wine and just stared out into the dreariness that was Washington weather that I had grown to love. I tried to figure out what it was about this man that had so consumed me, but I knew from past experience that that line of thinking would get me no where. I had to just let it go. I had to let him go. He was never mine to begin with.************


	4. Chapter 4

******Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.******

**A/N: **Please accept my sincere apology for not posting this yesterday, but I was rather busy and not feeling well by the end of the day. But here it is! The last chapter of my extended one-shot. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p>Things had really picked up at work with the new offices getting ready to open. Sam, Leah, and I were going through the necessary training to be prompted to Team Leaders. While everyone else in the office was busy learning to cover all the work we would leave behind. In the following month Sam and Leah would be heading to Chicago and New York, respectively. While I was waiting on the Phoenix branch to be secured.<p>

I did my best to push Edward out of my mind, and I was surprisingly successful with this endeavor at work with all the talk about our new offices in Chicago and New York. But at home when I was alone it would sneak up on me. Mostly while I was doing everyday normal, mundane things like cooking, laundry, or watching TV. I never expected it because it wasn't intentional. It always caught me off guard, but I did the only thing I could to keep my sanity about the situation. I smiled at the fond memory I had and moved on to something else.

The next month moved by quickly. Sam and Leah were spending their last week at the office before their relocation, and a location for our Phoenix office was chosen. But it wouldn't be ready to open until two more months from then. And that put my move smack dab in the middle of the holiday season. Perfect. There wasn't much that I could do except start packing and preparing.

It was the first time that I would be going back to Arizona since attending my Mother's funeral. I smiled at the thought of being close to her again. It would be good. Of course it was sad that I didn't have her with me anymore, but I couldn't be sad or angry about her passing any more. She fought so hard to stay with me as long as she could that I couldn't let her battle's purpose be my sadness. No. I would cherish every moment that I had had with her for my first 16 years of life. I would spend the remaining years being happy and knowing that I was loved by her more than anything. And for the first time, I was honestly excited about the move.

At work, I had been cleaning out my inbox and preparing for the weekend, even though it was Thursday. Sam and Leah's going away party was the next day so I knew I wouldn't be getting any work done.

"Isabella, can I see you in my office for a moment? Something important has come up." Tyler didn't sound mad, so I knew I wasn't in trouble. But he didn't sound like his usual self. I followed him after one last look at my desk. "Isabella, good." He definitely looked flustered. "Please close the door and have a seat."

I did as he asked. "Is something wrong, Mr. Crowley?"

"No. But we have a bit of a situation with the new locations. Sam has to back out of the responsibility for personal reasons, so I want to know if you could step up and take the position in the Chicago office. You've already been trained, and switching you to Chicago would give me two months to train someone else for Phoenix. Now, I know you weren't expecting to move so soon, so obviously I'm not asking you to be ready to fly out by Monday when Sam was going to go. But the sooner the better. What do you say?" He looked at me with a hopeful expression.

"Yes. Absolutely, I can do it. I've already packed everything that I don't use on a daily basis. Umm... I think if I have a week, mostly away from the office," I clarified, "I could manage to be ready to go next week."

"That's fantastic, Isabella!" The relief on his face made me smile. "You've really saved me a headache here. We've already been advertising to the local agents in the Chicago area and I know that they were excited to have that office open up as soon as possible."

"I'm just glad I could help." And I hoped that Sam was alright. "I'm assuming then that Sam won't be in for a while?"

"No," he answered. His smile now gone.

"Okay, well, can you pass along my sympathies for... whatever has happened?" I didn't want to pry so I left it at that.

"Of course. And Thank you, again," he said.

I smiled at him as I closed the door to his office. I couldn't believe what was happening. Angela's words were ringing in my head. Let what happens happen. I knew I had to call her and tell her the news. At least I wouldn't be moving during the middle of the holidays now.

I spent that weekend and the following week packing and making arrangements. I decided to quit the lease on my apartment. I wasn't sure how long I would be gone, and when I moved back to Seattle, I knew that I could always stay temporarily with Angela, or even my father. Although he was a few hour away in Forks.

I would be taking over the apartment and car that Sam had leased in Chicago, so those parts of the arrangement were simple enough. My dad came for a few days to help me pack, and I'm sure spend time with me before I left. I knew he was worried, but he'd never say so, even if he did leave behind a canister of pepper spray. I chuckled to myself when I saw it sitting innocuously on the coffee table after coming back inside from seeing him off.

Before I new it, I was walking out of the apartment I had called home for many years now for the last time. I felt a pang of sadness because I was leaving that part of my life behind. At least for a little while. I had hated Washington when I had first moved there. Going from constant sunshine to practically none in the span of a few hours was definitely a change that I couldn't physically comprehend. But I found some solace in the dreary weather. It fit my mood at the time, and I eventually grew to love it and find comfort in the cloud coverage.

I took one more look around and noticed that I had left the bass fish magnet stuck to the fridge. Underneath it was Edward's business card. I'd thought about him from time to time since I found out that I'd be moving to Chicago, but I still couldn't bring myself to do anything about it. Not only would it still be weird, but I was finally at a comfortable place with my memory of that night. I didn't want to turn my world upside down again only to realize that he was with someone else, or worse, didn't remember me at all. I had a perfect memory and I didn't want to tarnish that. But I still couldn't throw away that damn business card. I smiled to myself as I slipped the magnet and the card into my purse, turned off the light, and locked the door.

The apartment in Chicago was furnished so all of my furniture went into storage in Seattle. I left a key with Angela. I had a couple of suitcases with me for the flight, and everything else was being FedEx-ed to the apartment. I had already said goodbye to my friends and I didn't want to say goodbye again so I had already decided that I'd be taking a taxi to the airport. It was a Monday, so it wasn't too crowded. I sat in the terminal and people watched until I was able to board the plane. Once I was settled into my seat, I took out my well read copy of Wurtheing Heights and got lost in the story. I was very thankful that it was a non stop flight.

As we touched down, I looked out the window and grew more and more excited about my adventure. And less and less excited at the announcements over the intercom. We were going to have to wait on the tarmac for at least half an hour, since other flights had been grounded due to an approaching storm.

I tried in vain to go back to reading my book, but my mind just would not focus. I was thinking about all I had to get done before officially moving into my new office. Luckily I had the rest of the week to unpack and settle before heading back to work.

Finally we were allowed to de-board the plane after an hour. I picked up my luggage at baggage claim and headed out to where my car would be waiting. I was so glad that Sam was on top of all of his arrangements. I silently thanked him, and hoped he was doing alright.

Finally out of the crazy Chicago Midway International Airport and inside my nice warm car, I took the map out of my coat pocket that I had printed out before my departure. It stated that it would only take me about 30 minutes to get to the apartment.

I was on my way, but somehow I managed to get turned around. I must have gotten on the wrong freeway when I came about the interchanges.

"I should be there by now. This isn't right," I told the DJ on the radio just as the clouds opened up and the storm that had been threatening the skies finally let loose. I decided to pull off the freeway to take a good look at my map. As I was making my way towards a parking lot, my car started rolling as if it had a flat tire. "Oh, now this is fantastic! Just what I need. God damn it."

After pulling into a space, I hopped out of the car and sure enough the rear driver's side tire was completely flat, and I was completely drenched already. I popped the trunk only to find that there was no spare.

"Fuck."

I heard sirens getting louder and louder. And then a car flying like a bat out of hell passed by with a police car hot on it's tail. It was then that I looked at my surroundings. I realized I wasn't in the nicest of places. I decided to get back into the car.

I was starting to get a little worried. I didn't know where I was, I had a flat tire, and I knew no one in Chicago. I dug in my purse for my cell phone. Laying on top of it was a familiar business card. My first instinct was to call AAA, but because I was frightened I was longing for a familiar voice... I hesitated only a moment, I no longer cared how this made me look. I just wanted to get out of here to my new apartment. I dialed the number and held my breath.

"Hello?" It was him.

"Edward?" I needed to double check even though I recognized his voice.

"Yes. Who is this?" He sounded a little annoyed.

Before I could regret making the call I started speaking. "Um... I don't know if you remember me, but we met a number of months ago in Seattle?" I paused for a long time waiting for him to respond. But I guess I'd been right all along. He had forgotten all about me and our tryst. "We met at the Fairmont?" I tried to jog his memory. "In the... umm... elevator?"

"Yes. Yes, Bella," he finally spoke in a rush of words. "Of course I remember you. I'm just surprised that you're calling. I mean, it's been so long now."

"Yeah... Well." My brain was screaming 'Mistake! Mistake!' But I just kept talking, "Um, I said I'd call if I was ever in Chicago," I said with a nervous chuckle.

"You're here? Really? For how long?" I could hear some rustling of papers on the other end of the line.

"I don't know exactly. At least a year..." I realized that that might sound strange, so I tried to explain. "My company is opening a new office here and... Well, anyway. I'm in Chicago, but I'm in a bit of a predicament at the moment. I was wondering if you could, maybe, help me?"

"Anything, Bella. What do you need?" he asked.

I closed my eyes and thanked the almighty that Edward was such a nice guy. "Well, I just got in about an hour ago. I was driving to my apartment, but I think I must have gotten turned around on the interchange or something. Anyway, when I pulled off the freeway I got a flat tire. There's no spare and it's raining, and I think... I'm in a not-so-nice neighborhood."

"Where are you?" He sounded concerned now.

I looked up to the nearest street sign. "West 63rd? I'm in a church parking lot right off the freeway. I'm pretty sure I was on 90."

He paused for a moment. "You're right. That's not a very good area. Stay right there, Bella. I'm coming to get you."

"Thank you, Edward." I said with a sigh.

"See you soon." And with that the line disconnected.

Even though I was no longer on the line with him, just the fact that I was going to see him very soon was making me smile. At that moment, all my earlier hesitancy seemed so ridiculous. I only had to wait for about 15 minutes before I saw a car start to pull into the empty parking lot. A moment of panic struck me as the car pulled up parallel to mine, our front left windows facing each other. But then the driver's window of the other car rolled down and I saw the face I couldn't forget no matter how hard I had tried. I rolled down my window to see him better.

"You're soaked!" He spoke with a laugh.

"Well hello to you too, Edward." I couldn't help the smile that lit up my face at just the sight of him. He rolled his window back up and stepped out of the car. He opened my door and offered his hand.

"Do you have luggage?" He asked as I stepped out.

"Yes." I answered. "It's in the trunk."

"Go wait in my car. I'll get your bags." I looked at him in confusion. "We'll come back tomorrow to get your car and fix the tire. Better to do it in the day light." He took off the black zip up hoodie he was wearing to put it around my shoulders. "Now, go warm up in the car." He gave me that crooked smile I'd missed all those months.

I did as he asked, and watched him unload my luggage from my trunk to his. Since he had given me his hoodie, it left him in just a white tee shirt and blue jeans. The white shirt had begun to cling to his form because of the rain. My memories never did him any justice. He was still just as gorgeous as that night we met back in Seattle so many months ago. I wrapped his hoodie tighter around myself as I felt the chill begin to settle in. I instantly felt calmer when his scent washed over me. It was almost as if the rain made him smell even better.

He finished loading his car and hopped back into the drivers seat.

"Is that everything?" He looked at me running his hand through his wet hair, removing the strands that were stuck to his forehead.

"Yes." It was the only word I could croak out in that moment. I realized that he probably just dropped everything he was doing to come and help me. "Thank you again, Edward, for helping me. I didn't know who else to call. I don't know anyone here yet."

"You know me," he said with a smile as he turned towards me.

"Yes. That's true," I answered him.

"So where is you apartment anyhow?" He looked out the window as he spoke, "It's not in this area, I hope."

"No, I don't think so." I pulled the map out of my purse. "Here's the address." I showed him the address.

"That's no where near here, thank god." He pulled out of the parking lot and got back on the freeway, going the opposite direction that I had been heading. "You must have taken 90 South instead of North. You're actually not that far from me." The last part he spoke quietly, almost as if he was thinking to himself. "It's late, but not too late. Would it be alright if we made a detour to my home first? That way we could dry off and you could relax a little bit?"

"That sounds..." I was going to decline, but suddenly the weight of everything his me. The thought of going to a strange apartment alone did not seem very comforting. "...really nice actually. I don't think I realized how frazzled I was until you mentioned relaxing."

"Good." He smiled but kept his eyes on the road. "So you're going to be in Chicago for a while then?"

"Yes." I explained more. "My company is opening a new office here and I was chosen to be the Team Leader. Well actually I was chosen to lead the Phoenix office that will be opening in a couple months, but I was moved to the Chicago office because the original person for the job had to back out. And now here I am. I'm going to be here for at least a year."

He glanced at me as he changed lanes. "Are you moving back to Seattle then after the first year?"

"I honestly don't know." I thought about his question. "I guess it all depends on how it goes here in Chicago. I didn't hold on to my apartment or anything back at home. I have furniture, but it's all in storage. I... I don't know." I shrugged and let out a small laugh. I don't think in my adult life I've ever been in a similar situation, where my future wasn't planned out. It was exciting to me to have things up in the air for now.

"You'll just have to make the most of your time here then, won't you?" He turned to me and smiled, holding my gaze while we were stopped at a red light.

I didn't respond because I was too busy thinking about what he'd said. I didn't know if he meant it to have so much meaning, but it certainly did to me. I was so lost in my own thoughts that I didn't even realize we had pulled into the driveway of Edward's home.

"Here we are." He announced as he pulled up to the front of his house.

I looked up through the windshield. It was very modern looking with grey stone walls. "This looks so amazing. I've never seen anything like it."

"Thanks," he said as he led me to the front door.

If I thought the outside was beautiful, the inside was no comparison. It was open and light with windows everywhere. "Oh, Edward. This is gorgeous." He led me up the wooden staircase to another living area with a fireplace. It looked very plush and cozy. Even more so after he started the fire.

"I'm just going to change real quick. I'll be right back." I couldn't get the image out of my head. I knew he was still wet from being out in the rain, but I had to admit I was going to miss the way his shirt clung to his muscled chest.

Quicker than I thought, he was back. "I brought you a shirt and sweats to change into, if you'd like. I'm sure your clothes are still we from the rain too." He shrugged and handed me the clothes.

"Yeah, I guess they are. Thank you." I hadn't really noticed, but after he mentioned it my wet clothes were beginning to feel very uncomfortable.

"You can change in my room." He gestured with a thumb over his shoulder towards his bedroom. "Would you like something to drink? I could open a bottle of wine, if you'd like?"

"That sounds really good. Thanks," I answered.

I stepped into his room and closed the door. I didn't want to be a snoop, but I couldn't help myself. I didn't go as so far to open any drawers or check his medicine cabinet, but I took a good look around. His room was borderline ridiculous with an attached master bath complete with a jacuzzi tub. I wondered if I could get him to take a bubble bath with me.

"Bella? Are you alright?" He asked with a soft knock at the door.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry. Be out in a sec." I was a little embarrassed. Surely he knew I was snooping.

I quickly changed into the sweatpants and shirt he offered to me. The pants were way too long. I rolled up the waist bit, and the bottoms. I still looked like I was being swallowed by them. It didn't matter much though because the shirt looked like a dress on me. No way was I going to be able to seduce him looking this ridiculous.

I left his room to find him sitting on the sofa in the living room. He smirked at me in my get-up. "Sorry," I said with a shrug. I wasn't sure what I was apologizing for; taking so long, or not fitting into his clothes - not that that was anything to apologize for. "The pants were a bit long so I had to roll them."

He smiled back at me. "It's alright. You look kind of adorable." He waved me over to join him on the sofa and handed me a glass of wine. "Here's your wine."

"Thank you," I said as I took a sip. It was one of the smoothest wines I had ever tasted. Everything about Edward told me that he had expensive taste. "Edward, you're house is really lovely. It's so modern, but natural looking at the same time."

"Thank you," he said as he looked around. "I like it. My sister Alice helped with the design. I love the city, and I love living here, but it's nice to have my home as sort of a sanctuary away from the rush of city life. I really wanted a place to come home to and unwind. Forget about all the business stuff," he explained with a wave of his hand.

"That's what I really love about Seattle. I moved there from Arizona when I was 15. I remember hating it at first. Complaining that it was too green." I laughed at my memory. "But I grew to love it, even taking comfort in it. I think miss it already."

He reached up and tucked my hair behind my ear, and stroked my cheek as he brought his hand back down to his lap. He put his wine glass down on the table and moved closer to me. His eyes were searching mine as he inched closer, only breaking contact when he looked at my lips. Just like that night so many months ago, my only answer to his unspoken question was yes. Without looking away from me, he took my glass from my hand and set it onto the table next to his own abandoned drink.

"Bella," he said and his breath washed over me. "I haven't been able to get you out of my mind since that night in Seattle. Seeing you again... It's just like that night. I'm so drawn to you. Tell me you feel the same?"

"I tried so hard to forget you." I answered, my voice thick with emotion. "That night... I just couldn't do it. I knew that if I had stayed with you, I would have given you all of me. And it would have broken me to watch you leave the next day. I don't know what this is," I gestured between us. "It's so ridiculous and wonderful at the same time. I am completely drawn to you. I don't think I could ever be close enough."

Before I could go on he crashed his mouth to mine. And as if my body had remembered his, his touch awakened me. I couldn't escape the moan that left my lips as he kissed down my neck and pushed my body down into the cushions, hovering over me.

"Bella," he whispered between kisses. "Bella, I missed you. I missed the way you hair smells, I missed the way your skin tastes. I missed the way your body feels pressed against mine."

"Oh God, Edward. I thought about you so many times." I confessed my ridiculous obsession with him. "It always gave me the... personal encouragement I needed."

"Fuck," he groaned. "You can't say things like that, baby. Not yet."

He pulled the sweat pants off of me and kissed his way up my leg, pushing the shirt up just under my breasts. He kissed up to my belly button while his fingers hooked into my panties pulling them down. My hands found his hair while he kissed lower and lower to the part of me that so desperately wanted his touch. As his tongue found me I gasped in pleasure. I couldn't even describe the way he was making me feel because my mind couldn't focus on anything but the pleasure. I came completely undone when his skillful fingers entered me. I couldn't be sure but I thought I heard him moan in pleasure as my orgasm over came me.

My eyes were closed as I came down from my high, and I'm pretty sure I had a huge grin on my face. I felt like I couldn't catch my breath, my heart was still racing. But it was good. So good. He had made me deliciously light headed.

He crawled his way back up my body and whispered in my ear, "Stay with me tonight." He kissed the hollow of my throat bringing his tongue up my neck back to my lips. "Let me show you."

I wasn't exactly sure what he was trying to show me, but I knew that I was enjoying it immensely. I also knew that I no longer had the strength to say no to him. Just like I had told him earlier. I knew I would give him all of me.

"Stay with me" he said me again.

I could only nod, not trusting my voice.

"Say it." He gripped my waist as if he thought I would leave. "Out loud. I need to hear you say it, Bella." His words were tinged with a desperation that I empathized.

"Yes. I'll stay with you." I kissed him hard to prove the conviction of my words. "I'll stay."

He kissed my eyelids as they closed again. And in one swift motion I was lifted from the couch, and he was carrying me. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he took me out of the room. He stumbled a few times on the way to what I assumed was his bedroom. Once we were there he put me down to stand at the edge of the bed.

"I'll be right back," he said with a smile. "Don't even think about going anywhere." I didn't move a muscle, and when he emerged from the master bath he stopped in the doorway and just stared at me, not in an uncomfortable way, until he spoke, "Can I just say that you look amazing?"

I was sure that I would have disagreed with him. My hair was still damp, probably getting frizzy, and I was wearing an over sized shirt.

He came back over to me and leaned in close so that his lips brushed my ear as he spoke. "Seriously. You, wearing my shirt... still wet," he breathed. "It's the most beautiful fucking thing I've ever seen." His words and his hot breath on my neck made me shiver. If I hadn't already agreed to staying with him, I was sure I wouldn't have been able to leave even if I'd tried.

He began kissing me again, right on the pulse point on my neck, with soft nibbles. My eyes rolled back into my head as I wove my fingers into his luscious hair. His hands slid down my waist, and his long fingers grabbed my thighs as he lifted me. My legs encircled him once again as if that was where they had belonged the whole time. He laid me upon his bed and kissed down to my belly button, dipping his tongue inside as I moaned at the contact.

He made a sound that was half way between a growl and a moan as he slid his fingers underneath my shirt. And as his fingertips ghosted over my hard nipples, my back arched off of the bed trying to get more contact. He answered by taking one nipple into his mouth while working the other with his hand. He licked, and pinched, and nibbled, and kneaded, and sucked while his tongue rolled over the peak.

"God, Edward," I moaned. "That feels so good. I think I might come again just from that."

My words really spurred him on because the pleasure he was giving me before increased ten fold. My breath came in short gasps, my hands twisted the sheets on his bed into a knot. I was so close and he must have known. I could feel him shift his weight, and his now free hand snaked it's way down my torso. All it took was one flick and I was coming undone beneath his touch, calling out his name with wanton abandon.

"Holy... Shit." I said in between breaths. "I've never... Know one's ever... Oh my God!"

His head was laying across my chest. "You're heart is racing." I could feel his cheeks pull up into a smile.

"You think?" I said with a chuckle.

"That was incredibly erotic. And the fact that I can make your heart beat this way... Oh my, Bella. The things I want to do to you," he said as he looked up at me.

"If you keep this up, Edward, I may never have the strength to leave," I answered as I wiped back some stray hairs that had clung to my forehead.

"That," he said with a mischievous grin, "is what I am counting on." He leaned in for another kiss and I could taste myself on him. I don't remember him going down on me again, but I guess he could have while I was seeing stars. To echo his words, it was incredibly erotic.

I became a little self conscious at the realization that I had yet to reciprocate anything. I broke away from the kiss to ask, "What about you, Edward? Wouldn't you like some... return for all of your efforts?"

"Oh, don't worry. I plan to cash in. Just not quite yet," he said as he ran his hand down my neck, down between my breasts, down my stomach and waist until he gripped my thigh. "I'm still having fun getting to know every inch of your body." He lifted me slightly to place me higher on the bed, and crawled over me. The way his muscles moved and flexed, he looked like a lithe predator. And I was his pray. It was raw, animistic and I was loving every second of it.

We kissed again long and hard as if our mouths had missed each other during our other interactions and were making up for lost time. He touched me all over, but not in an erratic way. And I took the opportunity to become intimately familiar with every line of his body. The line of his jaw as I traced my finger along it's edge. The way his adam's apple moved as he breathed and swallowed. The slight peak of muscle from his neck to his shoulders. The way his forearms flexed as he held his weight above me. The trail of his spine down to his waist. The valleys of each individual toned muscle of his stomach. I could feel his hard length against the inside of my thigh through his sweat pants.

I reached for the top of his pants and began pushing them down. When I couldn't reach any farther I used my feet to finish sliding them all the way off. He wasn't wearing any boxers and for that I was so thankful. I couldn't have waited much longer. As he lowered himself back to me, after flinging the sweats to the floor, we connected briefly.

He took a deep breath, resting his head just above my shoulder. "Bella. I'm not going to be able to stop. I don't think I can control myself where you are concerned."

"Don't stop, Edward. Please, don't stop," I said as I arched my back, trying again to get the contact I had so desperately wanted. There was an ache deep within me that I knew only he could relieve.

He let himself touch with my core once again. "Oh fuck, Bella... Bella, I have condoms. Umm..." His train of thought must have been cut off when I shifted, trying to feel more of him. He slipped into me ever so slightly. I rocked again causing him to slide out and back in again.

In between our moans, I managed to whisper that I was on the pill. No sooner had I said the words than he slammed into me causing me to cry out. It hurt just a little because he was bigger and longer than any one I had ever been with. But the pleasure was paramount to any pain he caused me.

He must have noticed my wince. "Shit, are you okay?"

"Yes," I answered hastily. "Edward... Again. Again." I was no longer able to form complete sentences but none of that mattered as he pounded into me repeatedly.

He was keeping a steady rhythm but began to slow as he brought his lips to my neck. As his pace lessened he began to really push with each thrust, filling me to the hilt, then finishing off each with a circle of his hips. The sensation was incredible and I could feel my climax beginning to build.

He sat back from me and lifted my hips higher from the bed. I could feel how deep he was hitting. The slight pain it caused only increased my pleasure because I knew he was marking me in a way no other had. I was glad to relinquish control to him because I didn't think I'd be able to keep up any sort of rhythm with him as my legs were shaking from so much pleasure.

Never slowing he said, "Come for me Bella."

As if my body would obey his every command, I came and he gave in with me. Eventually he slowed and collapsed on top of me, and released my legs so that I could bring them back down.

My body ached, but it only made me smile. We were both panting, our bodies slick with sweat from our passionate tryst. He pulled out of me and rolled to his side, his arm draped across my midsection.

"Edward?" I said through gasps for air.

"Yeah?" His words were muffled by my shoulder.

I reached up to my chest to keep my heart from pounding it's way through my rib cage. "I'm never leaving," I said with a smile.

He smiled at me and gave my lips a quick peck. That was all we could manage because our bodies were exhausted from our night's events. We laid there just looking at one another as our breathing slowed and came to regular intervals. Eventually we fell asleep that way, tangled in one another.

I had meant what I said to him. I never wanted to leave. I was completely drawn to him, and I was right about what I had said before back in Seattle. I had given him all of me, my heart included. It was a complete whirlwind, and I hoped that he felt the same. I was pretty certain, though, by his actions that he did. He held me close throughout the night, never letting me go. Not even once.

Being with him felt so right. But I knew that I had to leave sooner rather than later. I had my own apartment in Chicago, and a job to start that Monday. _Yes_, I thought to myself while surrounded by Edward and the darkness of his room, _I eventually have to leave. But... not tonight._******  
><strong>****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>AN: ****Hope you all enjoyed the story! My original plan for this was to write the story again from EPOV. But I honestly don't know if I'm up for it. Like I said at the beginning, this took me a year to complete. But please let me know your thoughts on the idea.

More location links in the profile!

Thank you for reading, favorite-ing, and subscribing! I've uploaded this story on my blog. The last chapter on there is uncensored, meaning the sex scene is longer and a bit more descriptive.**  
><strong>

****UPDATE**** I do plan to eventually write this story from EPOV! I've been pretty busy as of late, but it is on my list! I will be posting it as it's own stand alone story, but will also create a chapter 6 on this story letting people know when the EPOV (Stay With Me) is completed. So add this story to your alerts, or add me to your author alerts (or both!), and you will be notified once it's up!

Thank you so much to everyone who has read this story and passed it along! I truly appreciate it. I'm kind of amazed that I'm still getting consistent hits on this story. I thought after the initial wave, it would fade out. So thank you to all who are spreading the word!


End file.
